Runes (Historical)
A rune is an enhancement that the summoner provides for their champion before a match on a field of justice begins to augment the champion's abilities. Runes can only be purchased from the Riot Store with Influence Points. Runes cannot be purchased with Riot Points. Each rune grants a small bonus in a specific category, which stack upon each other to grant larger bonuses. Glyphs, marks, and seals stack up to 9 for increased effect, and quintessences stack up to 3. Purchasing the maximum useful number of every type of tier 3 rune (9 of each glyph, mark and seal, and 3 of each quintessence) would cost 389,916 IP, encouraging specialization. The number of runes a player can have is limited to 720. Note that getting the appropriate maximums of each tier 3 rune comes out to 684. Because of this, having more than 36 Tier 1 or Tier 2 runes will disable the ability to buy the complete set of Tier 3 runes. Additional Rune Pages may also be bought from the Riot Store with Riot Points or Influence Points, up to a max of 20. Types There are four kinds of Runes, with three levels each, a Summoner can use: * Mark: Offensive. * Seal: Defensive. * Glyph: Magical. * Quintessence: Utility. It is also important to note that some runes are "primary", while others are called "secondary" and provide lesser bonuses. Given a certain kind of rune, it will be primary in either marks, glyphs or seals, and secondary in the other two rune types. So, all kind of runes have one primary type for them and two secondary types. The aura shrouding a rune of a certain effect will denote which rune type it is considered primary - for example, ability power runes will have a blue aura showing that it is Glyphs that specialise in them. * Primary Marks: ** (+1.28) ** (+0.95) ** (+1.7%) ** (+0.93%) ** (+2.23%) ** (+0.9 Armor Penetration / +0.61 Magic Penetration) ** (+0.87) ** (+0.13 Attack Damage per level, +2.43 at level 18) * Primary Seals: ** (+1.00) ** (+0.63 Energy Regen / 5 sec) ** (+8.00) ** (+0.56 Health Regen / 5 sec) ** (+0.41 Mana Regen / 5 sec) ** (+0.5%) ** (+0.16 Armor per level, +3.00 at level 18) ** (+0.064 Energy Regen / 5 sec per level, +1.15 at level 18) ** (+1.33 Health per level, +24.00 at level 18) ** (+0.11 Health Regen / 5 sec per level, +1.98 at level 18) ** (+0.065 Mana Regen / 5 sec per level, +1.17 at level 18) * Primary Glyphs: ** (+1.19) ** (+0.83%) ** (+2.2) ** (+11.25) ** (+1.34) ** (+0.17 Ability Power per level, +3.06 at level 18) ** (+0.09% Cooldown Reduction per level, +1.67% at level 18) ** (+0.161 Energy per level, +2.89 at level 18) ** (+1.42 Mana per level, +25.56 at level 18) ** (+0.17 Magic Resist per level, +3.00 at level 18) * All the Quintessences have the max possible effect, and the following are only found in Quintessences: ** (+2%) ** (+1.5%) ** (+1.5%) ** (-5% Time Spent Dead) ** (+2%) Although Quintessences have the max possible effect, you may only have three instead of the nine marks, seals, or glyphs - this means one quintessence should be equal to three or more runes in order to qualify as a "Primary" Quintessence. The following Quintessences have an effect equal to or greater than three primary runes: * (+4.95) * (+4.26) * (+2.5%) * (+1 Gold / 10 sec) * (+26) * (+2.7 Health Regen / 5 sec) * (+37.5) * (+1.25 Mana Regen / 5 sec) * (+1.5%) * (+0.28% Cooldown Reduction per level, +5% at level 18) * (+0.24 Mana Regen / 5 sec per level, +4.32 at level 18) Tiers The Tier of a rune represents its relative power (i.e. the extent of the bonuses it offers), and is visible in the top-left of the pop-up when mousing over it. * Tier 1 or "Lesser" runes are dark and faded with visible scratches and chips except for Quintessences, which are simply purple. * Tier 2 don't have prefixes, they are slightly brighter and are not tattered; Quintessences now have gold faces and purple backgrounds. You can buy them starting at level 10. * Tier 3 or "Greater" runes are brightly lit; Quintessences are completely covered in gold. You can buy them starting at level 20. It is important to note that you cannot buy a Tier 3 rune before you reach level 20 Usage Summoners are able to use a rune per level of power in League of Legends, and they keep their Runes in a tome called a Runebook. Before a match begins, a Summoner will be able to choose from up to twenty different rune configurations they have previously set in their Runebook. This allows the Summoner to have quick flexibility in choosing a Runebook configuration best suited for whatever champion they might use in any of Valoran's Fields of Justice. Patch History See Also * Store * List of runes * Mastery Category:Runes Category:The Store de:Runen es:Runa fr:Rune pl:Runy pt-br:Runas ru:Руна zh:符文